


The Only Pretty Girl

by backp0rchpoet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backp0rchpoet/pseuds/backp0rchpoet
Summary: There was once when Phaedra would never let herself be caught dead with Theseus Scamander - period, let alone in the dusty evidence room at the far corner of the Auror office, sorting through old evidence boxes for violating protocols during training earlier that day. Yet there she is. With him. In the evidence room. Sorting through old evidence boxes. Making out.
Relationships: Theseus Scamander/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	The Only Pretty Girl

How Theseus Scamander came to be at such close distance to Phaedra Phileas that their foreheads were touching, and she could smell his whisky breath tickling her hot cheeks - she could not recall. 

Incoherent words were tumbling out of his lips, and all she could do was stare at them, mere inches away from her own, through half-closed eyelids heavied by the bottle of whisky they managed to polish off in - gosh, Phaedra had even lost track of the time.

Was it an hour ago, or 30 minutes ago? Or was it just 10 minutes prior, because there was a drinking game of sorts involved too. Can a drinking game take place in its entirety in 10 minutes?

“You should loosen up a bit, Phae,” Theseus had teased her, while waving at her face the bottle of whisky he had managed to sneak into the Ministry premises; it was, apparently, the “good stuff” from the Muggle world, which a friend of his siphoned from the parents’ liquor collection at home, and passed to Theseus at work.

Phaedra protested at first. Theseus Scamander was the bane of her existence - had been ever since they attended the Academy together, nurturing the same ambition to be Head Auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the British Ministry of Magic someday. It was bad enough that she was stuck in this situation with him; she would not let herself be caught dead with Theseus Scamander  _ and _ a drink in hand. 

It had been a long day, however. The training this morning with the senior Aurors had gone awry, which was the main reason why Phaedra and Theseus were in the dusty evidence room at the end of a dimly lit and distinctly shabby corridor, next to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, no bigger than a broom cupboard - sorting through centuries-old case files set in disarray, probably since the founding of the Department back in the 1700s. 

And seeing that Theseus had somehow managed to mix up the evidence files even more, when he had the bright idea to carry six boxes off the high shelves - at the same time, down from a wobbly ladder… Phaedra had snatched the bottle from Theseus’ hand, and taken three full gulps. If she was going to be stuck in this dusty storage room with the bane of her existence for the entire night, she might as well be half-drunk through it all.

The alcohol hit Phaedra hard, like a slap across her cheeks, or as if Theseus had dropped one of the six boxes on her - which he did, actually. The next thing she remembered,  they were laughing about their boss Torquil Travers’ bowler hat , which later on, with her forehead plastered against Theseus’, Phaedra remembered that the joke was probably not that funny to garner such out-of-breath, body-doubling-over-for-air laughs.

Now, they were at such close proximity to each other that Phaedra, if she were in a much more sober circumstances, would have hexed him ten feet away from her. She would send him flying across the room, and crash into the case boxes he tidied up just minutes ago - or was it an hour ago?

But Phaedra was not sober, and she had even forgotten how her 11-inch silver lime wand got to be at the desk on the other side of the room, when usually, she would not let it anywhere out of her reach. She could not stop staring at Theseus’ mouth, as it continued to babble nonsense with such a drunken slur that Phaedra could not make out a single word he was saying.

“What did you say?” She murmured, as she struggled to meet Theseus’ gaze, only to find that her eyes were closed all this time.

“I didn’t - uh, I didn’t - didn’t… say anything…” Theseus fumbled with his words before trailing off. His hands came to rest on the desk for balance, placed so close to each side of Phaedra’s hips that he was already touching the sides of her thighs.

There was a pause that seemed to stretch out for eternity in their drunken stupor, as Phaedra tried to steady her breathing despite the heartbeat hammering in her head. She could sense Theseus moving closer to her. It sent jolts of sparks down her spine, when he brushed his nose against hers lightly - unintentionally or accidentally, as his right hand came to rest on her waist. 

“Did you see - where my wand had gone?” Phaedra managed to croak the words out from her drying throat, seconds before Theseus dove in and caught her lips with his. His whole body weight fell on Phaedra, and they both scraped the desk backwards against the wall, as her fingers came to entangle in his lopsided curls. 

There was once when Phaedra would never let herself be caught dead with Theseus Scamander - period, let alone in the dusty evidence room next to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office the size of a broom cupboard, sorting through old evidence boxes for violating protocols during training earlier that day. 

Yet there she was. With him. In the evidence room. Sorting through old evidence boxes. Making out.

_ “You should loosen up a bit,”  _ Phaedra could hear pre-whisky Theseus saying to her in her head, as he tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. His arms encircled around her smaller form, blanketing her with the heat emanating from his body.

Instead of writhing out of his firm hold, Phaedra broke away only ever so quickly to catch her breath, before she attacked Theseus’ lips with more fervour, emitting a muffled  _ “mmmph” _ from his preoccupied mouth.

Phaedra loathed Theseus, always had, since she found out at the Academy that he was better at the Disarming Charm than she was. She hated him - for having the same career goal as she, because of all the job prospects available to any aspiring wizards and witches out there, why does it have to be Head Auror like hers? She hated him - for being a man, the preferred gender when it comes to any high positions in the Ministry in the 20th century. Most of all, she hated him - for actually being good at what he does to someday be fit enough to be the Head of Auror, instead of her.

Phaedra loathed Theseus, and perhaps it was such animosity that triggered her when he waved the bottle of whisky in front of her - as if daring her to break the rules, daring her to do something for herself for a change.

_ “You should loosen up a bit,” _ Phaedra heard Theseus’ taunting voice knocking about in her head again, as she unbuttoned his vest, and pulled it off his huffing form.

It irked Phaedra that Theseus took the initiative to wear a three-piece suit to work every day, when the other male Aurors-in-training merely threw on badly fitted two-piece hand-me-downs people their age would wear. And the more Theseus set himself apart from the others, the more annoyed Phaedra was with him as the days went by.

She knew exactly what Theseus Scamander was doing in getting the attention of Torquil Travers. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is the end-all-be-all decision maker of whom to take up the position as Head Auror in his department next. It frustrated Phaedra every morning as she got ready for work; it was not as if she could switch up the way she dresses to get the job she wants. The only thing the men in the Ministry wanted from the women was to dress down, not up.

The thought ignited something in her, which prompted her to bite down on Theseus’ bottom lip to let off some steam of sorts. She might have drawn blood from him, but it instead encouraged him to slide his hands under her primly cut blouse, fingers working deftly at the hooks of the brasserie on her back. It was an effort that required Theseus to close the gap in between their bodies - if there were still any distance left between them to begin with. Phaedra felt his hardness pressed up against her, and in her intoxicated state, she thought she felt herself tingle down there. She let out a breathless gasp, just as Theseus unhooked the undergarment confining her physique.

Almost instantaneously, Phaedra felt the dusty evidence room closed in on her juxtaposingly, and she realised how hot her body had become. Without breaking contact, her fingers untwined from Theseus’ hair, and got to working on the buttons on her blouse, just as his hands started caressing her well-shaped breasts. 

Seeing her male Aurors-in-training colleagues eyeing prettier girls, when they passed by the grand Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, had often made Phaedra feel smaller than she already does. Right until then, she was sure Theseus Scamander was one of them staring after the better looking girls, when in fact, without her knowledge, his gaze would always follow her instead in the background, trying to be as obscure as possible from anybody’s prying eyes. He would watch her intently as she curled her form into the files she had huddled close to her chest, her footsteps picking up speed towards the gilded fireplaces, before she disappeared in a puff of green smokes, not to be seen again for another day.

On any other days, Phaedra would feel self-conscious about her body, especially with someone else around, and while she so scantily clad. But this night, caught in a sensual tangle with Theseus, she just wanted out of her clothes before she suffocated underneath its demure fashion statement. 

She didn’t even blush when he dipped his head to suckle on her darkened nipples, but instead threw her discarded blouse and brasserie over his shoulder, and leaned back against the wall. She bit on her bottom lip as seductively as she could muster in her state, and watched Theseus, lips swollen and hair dishevelled, devour her visually, much like how his fellow Aurors-in-training colleagues would other prettier girls at the foyer - but more, intensely.

Their eyes met, probably for the first time since this sexual charade began, as Phaedra reached forward to unbuckle Theseus’ belt.

“Make yourself useful, Scamander,” she breathed against his cheek, as she unzipped his pants, just as he was loosening his suspenders and unbuttoning his shirt. “Am I going to have to do all the work around here - as usual?”

“No, ma’am,” Theseus chuckled, his reddened lips forming his signature lopsided smile he had on a little too often to Phaedra’s liking. “But, I do think I’m going to need a -  _ ohhhh _ ”

Before he could finish his sentence, Phaedra’s hand was already in his pants, massaging his swollen member fluidly.

“Helping hand?” She said with a playful grin, feeling rather cavalier to have the upper hand - as it were - for once, and above all, on Theseus Scamander of all people. “You really can’t function without me, can you, Mr Scamander?”

“No - no, I can’t,” he groaned, as he pulled Phaedra close again to kiss her. “I can never…”

Over the years, Phaedra had learned many things about Theseus Scamander through her keen observations, if only so she could use it as a challenge for herself to improve on what she lacked in comparison to him, and get ahead up the career ladder. When she realised Theseus was better at her in the Disarming Charm, she spent months perfecting further the incantation until one day, when she was out with a senior Auror in apprehending a perpetrator, she managed to perform the spell even before she drew her wand from her coat pocket. That one time drew Travers' attention to her for a change, and Phaedra knew it was possible to beat Theseus at his own game after all.

For one, she had learned that Theseus has the bad habit of keeping his wand in his pants pocket. There were even times when he had trouble withdrawing it, stopping him from arming himself immediately at the most urgent situations. He had but to either widen the pocket just slightly, or switch to keeping it in his coat pocket instead - but it was not something Phaedra would point out to him, jeopardising her good ranking above him thus far.

Many times, however, she had to settle for the chagrin conclusion that the man is near perfect; he did not have any hidden records that may tarnish his chances of becoming Head Auror someday. He was pretty much the male version of Phaedra, who herself kept clean records since she started Wizarding school; back when she first decided to become Head Auror someday like Theseus did, after the Department of Magical Law Enforcement came to their respective schools for Career Day. 

This night, Phaedra learned new things of Theseus Scamander; things that, unfortunately, she could not use against him to get ahead in the Ministry, when she herself was involved as well. She had just found his weak spot behind the ear, and certain hand strokes that made him more submissive to her, when she regretted taking those three big gulps from the bottle of whisky, because what was happening in the evidence room right then, had to stay in the evidence room, now that they were so carelessly undressed, limbs intertwined with each other’s. 

Her skirt had gathered around her waistline, just as Theseus’ pants pooled at the bottom of his feet, when she drew him close to push his entire length into her, clambering onto his body, as her legs wrapped around his torso.

“Is this loose enough for you, Mr Scamander?” She whispered next to his ear in jest, and nibbled at his earlobe.

Aroused, Theseus could only groan his reply into her damp skin bare shoulder, as he started moving in her. His one hand pressed up against the wall for support, while his other was placed firmly on the small of Phaedra’s back, guiding her whole body to his rhythm as they moved as one.

Their breaths came in short, steamy but unison exhales to the beat of their sex. Their skin grew sticky against each other. Theseus’ hair had dampened tremendously since Phaedra first raked through the curls, and her fringe plastered against her perspiring forehead, which he brushed to the side of her face to have a better view of her facial expression as he pumped in and out of her. 

Phaedra believed that she was putting on a look that was keeping Theseus aroused and going hard. She was unaware of how it looked, but however it was, she found that she liked the way he was looking at her. It made her feel like one of the prettier girls scurrying through the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, those their male colleagues could not keep their eyes off.

Little did Phaedra knew that to Theseus Scamander, she was the only pretty girl he could not keep his eyes off, whenever she scurried past, files clutched close to her chest, and eyes always fixed on her hurried feet through the polished black tiled floor of the Ministry Atrium.

It did not take long for Theseus to cum; Phaedra had only but to lean back against the wall, and let him watch her play with herself. The strumming of her sensitive clitoris gained momentum just as he picked up speed riding her. They achieved climax almost simultaneously; Phaedra was mere seconds behind him when it happened, but she was too wrapped up in the climactic conclusion to even care. Their bodies stiffened against each other as they rode out the waves of the sensorial pleasure - together.

The last thing Phaedra remembered was Theseus’ heavy but spent form collapsing onto hers, before the residue of the alcohol in her system took over, and she fell into an instantaneous unconsciousness.


End file.
